The present invention relates to spring biased linkage mechanisms, and in particular to a prop assembly for vehicle bed covers and the like.
Prop assemblies are used in a variety of applications to retain an associated closure in an open position. For example, in vehicles, hoods, truck lids, hatchbacks, pickup bed covers and the like are often equipped with a spring biased prop assembly which assists the user in lifting the lid from a closed position to an open position, and supports the lid in the open position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,041,548 and 6,212,827 disclose a support arm mechanism that is specifically designed to support a hinged lid for a pickup truck bed. However, such support arm designs include upper and lower arms that are aligned in a laterally spaced apart relationship, with a gas spring positioned therebetween. Such designs require rather substantial lateral space for installation, as well as separate left and right handed assemblies for installation on the opposite sides of the vehicle bed. Furthermore, such support arms have typically been connected directly to the vehicle bed and associated cover, such that the prop mechanism cannot be easily removed when the cover is removed from the vehicle.
One aspect of the present invention is a prop assembly for vehicle bed covers and the like of the type shaped to selectively cover an open bed portion of a vehicle, with one end thereof pivotally connected with the vehicle to permit shifting the cover between open and closed positions, and an opposite end thereof with a releasable latch to selectively secure the cover to the vehicle in the closed position. The prop assembly includes a lower arm having a generally L-shaped side elevational configuration, a tubular construction, upper and lower ends, and a first spring mount disposed a predetermined distance between the upper and lower ends of the lower arm. An upper arm is also provided, having a generally straight side elevational configuration, a tubular construction, upper and lower ends, and a second spring mount disposed a predetermined distance between the upper and lower ends of the upper arm. The lower end of the upper arm is pivotally connected with the upper end of the lower arm in a manner which positions the upper and lower arms in a vertically aligned relationship. A vehicle bed mounting bracket configured for connection with the vehicle is pivotally connected with the lower end of the lower arm. A vehicle cover mounting bracket configured for connection with the cover is pivotally connected with the upper end of the upper arm. A longitudinally extending spring is disposed in a vertically aligned relationship with the lower and upper arms, and has one end thereof pivotally connected with the first spring mount, and an opposite end thereof pivotally connected with the second spring mount, whereby outwardly extending biasing force generated by the spring assists in lifting the cover from the closed position, and retains the cover in the open position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a vehicle bed cover of the type shaped to selectively cover an open bed portion of an associated vehicle, and having one end thereof with a hinge for pivotal connection with the vehicle to permit shifting the cover between open and closed positions, and an opposite end thereof with a releasable latch to selectively secure the cover to the vehicle in the closed position. The vehicle bed cover includes a prop assembly, comprising a lower arm having a generally L-shaped side elevational configuration, a tubular construction, upper and lower ends and a first spring mount disposed a predetermined distance between the upper and lower ends of the lower arm. The prop assembly also includes an upper arm having a generally straight side elevational configuration, a tubular construction, upper and lower ends, and a second spring mount disposed a predetermined distance between the upper and lower ends of the upper arm. The lower end of the upper arm is pivotally connected with the upper end of the lower arm in a manner which positions the upper and lower arms in a vertically aligned relationship. A vehicle bed mounting bracket configured for connection with the vehicle is pivotally connected with the lower end of the lower arm. A vehicle cover mounting bracket is mounted on the cover, and is pivotally connected with the upper end of the upper arm. A longitudinally extending spring is disposed in a vertically aligned relationship with the lower and upper arms, and has one end thereof pivotally connected with the first spring mount, and an opposite end thereof pivotally connected with the second spring mount, whereby outwardly extending biasing force generated by the spring assists in lifting the cover from the closed position, and retains the cover in the open position.
The prop assembly arms and spring are vertically aligned to provide a streamlined and compact construction that is non-handed, such that the same can be installed on either side of the vehicle bed. The ends of the arms are detachably connected with their associated mounting brackets so that the prop assembly can be completely detached when the vehicle bed cover is removed from the vehicle. The arms are preferably constructed from square tubing and are interconnected at a clevis joint to provide improved lateral and vertical stability and strength. The prop assembly has an uncomplicated design that can be quickly and easily assembled, is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.